User talk:Toenailsin
Important Note *Please note that i am no longer an active member on this site and comments may go unanswered Toenailsin (talk) 08:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) question ConnorTaylor 15:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) helo there friend i heard you are not really active on Mafia Wars Wiki sorry for the question but why is that??ConnorTaylor 15:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :* All the info is on my User Page Toenailsin (talk) 01:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks!! really needed this!!! I have been playing MV for Maybe 8 monthes, And recently tried changing up my strategry! In the the beginning the only thing that concerned me was leveling up and completing jobs, but noe that i am at 430+ i dont have a big enough Mafia to defend me and now i am getting my butt handed to! Seems like someones snuffing me out every five minutes! do you have any guidelines to help! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' David.s.constant (talk • ) at 11:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC). Vegas Stats Vegas stats: I just went through and added info for Ruby on The Lower Strip, but I had already finished it so I wasn't able to do the advancement percentages. My question though is, I noted that the experience numbers were the ones listed on the job before you actually do it. When you do the job, the amount of xp differs, I think they are adding the top mafia numbers after the fact. I can't recall if the cash differs as well or not. When I get enough to do another job, I'll make note of the differences. Yeah, just confirmed on District 4, Job 3: Swipe A Security Card. It lists 144 xp, but I received 158 xp when I did the job. 10% increase. Also, $V was listed at 6903, and I received 7939 a jump of 15%. So the numbers listed on the page are not including the bumps from your top mafia. Interestingly, it listed 86 NRG, and I spend 86 NRG, so they are including the discount on NRG in the stats, just not the XP and $V. I went and removed my Wheelman to check and it jumped to 96 NRG. I removed my mastermind and it doesn't change the XP award. Very consistent, Zynga, nice job! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Cabusse (talk • ) at 04:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC). Well that makes it inconvenient... Toenailsin (talk) 04:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Aww... Why are you not active now... Wishlist Adder My apologies. I saw that there were some other people editing the wishlist, which were things that could have been done without on the wishlist. The items that are on the wishlist should come back soon. Plus I was trying to clean it up a bit. Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor Remove Non-Friends There used to be an option to remove Non-Friends from your Mafia but I'm unable to find it (Used to be in MyMafia page I believe). I tried to do the 10 RW pt job where 5 of your friends have to do a job, but this time I was only able to send out 4 requests out of 10 because I am unable to post on their walls. I knew there were such folk (my Mafia is 1723 but I only show 1663 friends - and I have >501 Clan in VW as well and probably the same thing, plus I know quite a few of those don't play MW either, so it is more than 60. Can you tell me where I might find that utility? Thanx...GrampaBear *Hi GrampaBear The way to remove members from your Mafia is by first clicking the My Mafia tab on your Home Page. Then click on My Mafia again where it shows Recruit/My Mafia/Send Gifts. Then when you see the list of members in your mafia, click on their name. It will take you to their Profile page, where you can remove them from there. Hope this helps! Mafia Wars Wiki Editor Windrazor Could you please take a look at User:Balistic Pve/sandbox/imagemap and look at what I've said at User talk:Balistic Pve/sandbox/imagemap and leave comments/feedback? Thanks, – alistic 04:27, 20 August 2010 (UTC)